Electronic devices such as computers, servers, telephones, and televisions, among others, employ one or more logic circuits to function. The logic circuits perform standard or application specific logic functions. As many electronic devices are sensitive to the size and efficiency of logic circuits, new logic circuits may be required to meet the needs of new electronic devices.